Question: An octopus told me that his underwater cave is $567_{8}$ years old. How many years is this in base ten?
Explanation: $567_{8} = 7\cdot8^{0}+6\cdot8^{1}+5\cdot8^{2} = 7+48+320 = \boxed{375}$.